


Haunting

by AnastasiaNoelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Choking, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, slight yandere undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle
Summary: Reiner was like a shadow, always finding you, always haunting you with heavy footsteps and flaming eyes, a revenant with wrath in his hands and agony between his knuckles. He’d always grip you too tightly, leaving bruises to swell and bloom upon your skin when he was gone again. But he never strayed for too long, the demons in his mind were always begging to be satiated, always craving to take more of you.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	Haunting

Reiner was like a shadow, always finding you, always haunting you with heavy footsteps and flaming eyes, a revenant with wrath in his hands and agony between his knuckles. He’d always grip you too tightly, leaving bruises to swell and bloom upon your skin when he was gone again. But he never strayed for too long, the demons in his mind were always begging to be satiated, always craving to take more of you.

Tonight was no different. You heard him before you felt him, weighted boots clunking into a wall as he removed them, the shrill of the shower curtain being pulled back as he exposed the cold air of the washroom against your heated skin. You jumped at the intrusion, arms instinctively wrapping around your body as you looked up at him, gaze tracing the steam that billowed over his broad shoulders. The lighting was low, dull yellow lights buzzing on the ceiling that carved him into a dark figure before you.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he spoke the words like they were a universal truth, something that already was and always would be.

You felt overwhelmed in his presence, his mountainous stature making you step away until your back hit the shower wall, feet cold against the tile floor.

For a moment, you wondered if anyone else was in the showers, if there would be any untoward ears to listen to the depravity that was about to unfold. Reiner was never good at keeping you quiet.

“Looks like you found me.”

You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your cheeks as he stepped into the warm spray of water, rivulets dripping down his body like rivers between lines of muscle.

His massive hands were on you in haste, always attracted to the most vulnerable parts of you. It made him feel powerful to have a fist around your throat, the other shoved between your thighs as his mouth descended upon yours. You moaned against his greedy mouth, his lust making you feel confident, brave against his brawn. You could feel the desire steaming off his skin as your hands pooled against his chest, fingers lost against plush pectorals.

“Miss me?” he rumbled against your lips, tongue sweeping into your mouth before you could answer. You nodded your head, feeling his thumb and index finger press tighter against the column of your neck. You gasped against the taste of him—bitter and sweet, like elderberries and dark wine—his fingers between your thighs spreading your pussy, gliding between your wet folds in a familiar rhythm.

His fingers were wicked and well-trained, the wrath within them always coming alive against your body. No matter how many times you begged him not to, he’d always leave fresh prints against your throat, ghosts to remember him by, to ward off others. And he was brutal with your cunt, thick fingers plunging into your delicate heat quick and hard, the pleasure feeling like the jolting bite of a viper.

“ _Fuck_ , Reiner…” he ate up your words, sucking at your lips as your thighs spread wider to accommodate his ravenous fingers.

One of your hands tangled in his wet hair, nails scraping at the blonde roots. The other trailed down the wall of his body to where his hard cock was twitching against your belly, impatient and ready to take what belonged to him.

He roughly pumped two fingers in and out of you, smirking as he felt your body shaking and reacting to his touch. It felt so good, _too good_ , heat rushing through your veins with every fresh plunge into your pussy. You slanted your mouth against his in a breathy moan, the stubble against his cheeks brushing against your face. You wrapped your hand around his cock, sliding your palm against the wet, silken skin, splashes of hot water still spilling over your bodies.

“Such a pretty plaything,” he groaned, releasing your neck from his paw so his mouth could dip down to suck at your skin, “always ready to spread your legs for me.”

“I have to be ready, you— _fuck_ , you always want me.”

Pride welled within your chest as he gave an affirmative groan, your head lolling back against the chilled brick of the shower wall. You always hated these dank showers, though now you were sure to have pleasant memories whenever you stepped into this one; memories of a colossal body pressing into yours, of a man so overcome with lust he would hunt you down and take you even here.

You disliked him when you first met him, loathed how he coated himself in arrogance. But over time you found the cracks within his armor, found the broken man underneath who seemed to piece back together whenever he could get his hands on you, pour his sin into where your bodies became one.

Reiner curled his fingers inside of you, making your vision flash white for a moment. Your gripped his cock a little tighter as your stomach muscles clenched from the pleasure, your pussy pulling his fingers in deeper.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum if-if you don’t stop, and I know you want me too…” _he always wanted you to cum on his cock_.

He licked a wet stripe up your neck with his tongue, smirk painting his face as he relinquished his hand from your dripping cunt. He washed his fingers off under the spray of water, lips back to yours as he crushed your thighs within his hands.

“Up,” he commanded, too easily coaching your feet from the floor with his strength. You wrapped your arms around his neck, his broad shoulders providing ample support for your balance. You felt his too-hard cock bounce against your body as he heaved you into the air.

“Been thinking about this all day, princess.”

“Thinking about me in the shower?”

His cockhead nudged at your folds, carefully spreading you apart. You sucked in a breath at the feeling, Reiner’s hands sliding to cup your ass, fingers mean against your flesh.

He snapped his hips forward, plunging his cock into your depths in one swift motion, sending your head flying back against the wall as your mouth fell open with the drawl of a long moan, eyes squeezed shut as your body attempted to adjust to his almost unbearably fat cock.

“Mhm, been thinking about that face, how you look so pretty when I stuff you,” he rocked his hips, sliding his cock from within your tight pussy only to slam back inside, “ _just_ like this.”

Curses tumbled out of your throat, onto your lips, falling onto his wet skin and bouncing off the walls of the shower. You felt so full, like some missing part of you was finally shoved back into place to make you whole. Yet you felt like you were cracking, coming undone around the saturation of your senses. Your lungs burned, legs already aching from being spread across his thick waist, neck still stinging from the ghost of his fist.

“Oh god, _oh god, that’s so good_.”

It never failed to amaze you that every time felt new, that his cock always sent you spinning and gasping and clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping you from falling into a ravishing abyss.

Each thrust had your shoulders banging against the wall, jostles of pain and pleasure tingling through your body. You rolled your hips down to meet him, though his tight grasp on your body kept you steadily in place as he pounded into your pussy, a mixture of water and slick pooling where your bodies were joined.

He looked up at you with a cocky grin, one ready to split his handsome face, canine teeth bared as he watched your body bounce from his callous actions.

“Who owns you?”

Your tongue felt heavy in your mouth, your mind too blissed out to answer him right away. He took this as a sign that you needed to be reminded, needed his cock pushed into you harder and faster to find your words.

“Fucking say it!”

“Ah-ah, you! _Shit, fuck,_ you, Reiner, yours!”

He roared with satisfaction at your confession, wicked laughter mixed into his grunts and groans as he continued to use your body for a means to his own end. Your head hung low, resting against one of your arms that still held on too tightly to his neck. Your moans were overshadowed by his sounds, high pitched mewls bleeding into the chorus of growls from his chest and the beating of cooling water against the tiles.

“Louder, I want the whole goddamn barracks to hear you, let them hear how good I make you feel.”

You screamed as he picked up his already inhuman pace, strangled whines fed by the curling, toiling ecstasy building within your belly, swirling and climbing up your limbs, ready to burst from your core.

“ _Reiner, Reiner, Reiner_ …”

It was a cry to the heavens, a call to a god that had already enraptured you, ensnared you into his brutal arms like you’d never touch the earth again.

“Think you can do it, princess? Think you can cum just from my cock splitting you apart?”

God you could, you _would_ , you were so fucking close, every single time his cock buried itself inside of you, you felt that hot thread of sanity threatening to rip, ready to tear apart.

He shifted your weight slightly, that iron grip on your backside sliding up to your hips, angling you to take him deeper, to have your clit brushing against the thatch of golden curls at the base of his cock. The new stimulation set you alight, had your lucidity burning away as your pussy clenched and sucked at his cock. The lewd sounds of your sloppy cunt hit your ears, the sound and sensation of his balls slapping against your ass cheeks, of his deep, pleasured rumbles echoing against your chest. It was enough, enough to have you crashing into a fiery lake of pure ecstasy.

“Fuck, _Rei-ner_ ,” his name stayed on your tongue, a continuous, honeyed sound of bliss as your world fell apart. You felt your orgasm in your toes, in your ears, even your too-numb fingers that were sunk into the sinews of his shoulders. Every nerve ending was bursting, bright and hot and _too much_ as your pussy fluttered around his thick cock. In your delirium, you’d barely noticed that he’d stopped, that he was holding you flush against him as he poured himself inside of your body.

It wasn’t until his cum was leaking out of you that you awoke from the pleasure-induced state.

You felt used, useless, body so heavy against him, in his arms, that you felt like you were falling when he set you back onto unsteady feet. And, for the first time, you clung to him afterwards, face pressed into his chest where his heart hammered away. He caged you into a sweet embrace, big hands smoothing over your wet hair as you shivered from the chill of the water gone cold.

“Don’t,” you took in a sharp breath, calming the rush of afterglow emotions flooding your nerves, “don’t leave this time.” You felt like he’d shattered you. There was an urge inside of you to linger with him, to keep near in order to find that euphoria again, to feel whole again.

“You never want me to stay,” he whispered, lips kissing at the crown of your head.

You normally never did. Usually, it was about this time that you’d feel disgusted with yourself for letting such a beast of a man use you whenever he felt like it, but tonight was different. You felt the haunting stop; you felt him real and full against the borders of his composure, felt like you were both broken, broken and needing to be repaired again.

You pulled yourself from his too-heavy arms, quickly shutting off the stream of the water so you could grab at a towel and wrap it around yourself for warmth.

“I need you,” _to stay_ , you meant to finish, but the words spoken hung in the air to be caught by keen ears.

Reiner stood behind you, palms brushing down your arms as he kissed your dewy neck, tongue eager to drink from your skin.

You’d never felt his touch so gentle, never felt the burdens he carried within his fingers to be so weightless.

“I know you do.”

You weren’t sure if he said it for you or for himself.

You followed him to his room that night, body aching to be touched again, to be held, to be soothed away by the shadow that haunted you.


End file.
